Powerful
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: AU… ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Not everything is what is seems


Title: Powerful

Author: A.Aurelius

Fandom: AtS/BtVS

Pairing: Spangel (Angel/Spike)

Rating: pg-13

Spoilers: sometime in S1 to S3 of BTVS

Disclaimer: Not mine, owned by Fox... and M.E.

Note: A twister, a very very odd fic… but then again, coming from me, it's not surprising. Oh, and this fic is not for everyone… and of course, remember, read at your own risk… don't go bangin' on my door if this fic pisses you off…and take note, alternate universe, so not all should be as it was in the canon world…

Summary: AU… ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Not everything is what is seems…

"Angel, are you sure you don't want to go in there with me?" Buffy asked, using her puppy dog eye to try and persuade the vampire to come inside the club with her.

"I'm sorry, I have things to do. I'll see you tomorrow." As Angel was about to turn and leave, he felt Buffy pull him by the arm and as he turned around, he found himself in a good night kiss.

"Night, Angel." Buffy whispered after she pulled back from the chaste kiss, a little disappointed that Angel didn't return it.

"Night." Was all that Angel could say before he turned around and walked away, as far from the slayer as possible.

Meanwhile, in Angel's apartment, a half-naked blonde female vampire was tied to the bed as another blonde vampire paced the space of Angel's lounge area. After mumbling about some big pansy assed sire taking too long to come home, the blonde vampire moved to sit beside the tied vampire and leaned down.

"Do not fear, grand mummy. Good lil ole me would take care of yah! I promised daddy I'd be good di'n't I?"

"William, untie me at once!" spat the female vampire.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, as daddy always says, patience is a virtue you do not posses." William let out a hearty laugh, but was cut off by the sound of the door being opened.

Immediately William's eyes lit up and he practically bounced off the bed and jumped into Angel's arms. Giving the taller vampire a long welcome home kiss on the lips, William's face hardened and pushed the elder vampire away hard.

"You kissed the fucking slayer!" William spat out, his face shifting from his demon façade to human and back.

"Baby, I didn't do it, she pulled me." Angel explained. "Come give daddy a proper kiss."

Before Angel or William could make another move, they heard a voice from Angel's room.

"Angelus, stake that little shit and untie me from this!"

Angel was at first confused until he sniffed the air. It was confirmed that his sire was indeed in the room and if he heard correctly, tied down on his bed. He was about to ask how and why when William answered him.

"I was out buyin' us some o neg from the hospital when I came out from it and saw her tryna bite off a kid's head…. I remember daddy tellin' me that if I could help it, I would never let anyone get killed, then I told her to stop and she said I'm a little prissy arse and went into a raging fit and somehow I managed to tie her down… after I knocked her out of course… was supposed to be my surprise for you, but then you come home to me smelling like the fucking slayer's lap dog!" William was mad. He didn't like anyone, man or woman to be kissing his 'daddy'. Daddy is meant for him and him alone.

Angel looked lovingly at William and smiled a pure demonic grin. "Awww, sorry baby. I'll wash the slayer essence with some blood for you." With that promise hanging in the air, Angel walked towards the bed and sat down beside his sire.

"Well, Darla, you heard what my baby wants." Not waiting another second for Darla to reply, Angel shifted to his demon façade and bit Darla right along the jugular. After draining her almost dry, Angel pulled back and licked his lips.

"Now daddy doesn't taste like the slayer anymore, mind giving me a proper welcome home kiss?" Angel said directing his words towards the now stunned William.

"But… she's you sire! You said… You said that… " William stood there shocked. Angel taught him to never take blood from an elder especially from their own sire. He could still remember Angel going to a raging fit when Darla was harmed in China. He almost killed every single person inhabiting the large country just because Darla got stabbed by a sword on the stomach.

Angel stood up and spread his arms sideways widely. "I'm stronger than her, I can take her blood, drain her dry and none of it would matter as long as I have you, my darling boy."

William looked his sire in the eye, he could see the soul and the demon battling for control, but this time, the soul was losing. And if he looked in a little deeper, he could see that the soul is tainted with demon essence. The ones who souled Angel must've done something wrong because the demon inside Angel is still able to have free reign, but on second thoughts, it was only recently with the soul being tainted, so there must be something going on. Though they've stopped killing innocent people, he could still see the demon in Angel whenever they were hunting down criminals, of course, that was before they met Whistler, who gave his daddy the assignment of helping the fucking slayer. And it was also then that they had to stay in an animal blood diet.

"Baby, look at me." Angel tipped William's head up and stared his childe in the eye. He knows William could see the soul and demon slowly merging. He's been seeing some witch that was a close friend of the neighborhood slayer, and with his dazzling charm and a little hypnotism, he had been hypnotizing her to chant a spell for him to merge his demon and soul.

"I am strong… stronger than before, believe me baby, after decades of having to carry on this guilt and putting up a façade of being a demon, it's paying off. I can almost feel no guilt and soon, we can get back to being the kings of the night." Angel said pulling William into a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Darla was becoming quickly weakened by the mass amount of blood drained from her by her beloved childe. Her mind ran through the times when the three of them ruled the face of the world, when William was still a mere mortal, when he was still not around, not even born yet. She found herself regretting the previous decades of William being sired and being a part of their family. She wanted nothing but for William to be dust and for him to be out of Angel's mind.

"Aww, look daddy, grandmum is lost in her thoughts." William's mockery of a child's voice brought Darla out of her reverie. Turning her head towards the two strong master vampires, she mustered up all the courage she had and did something she never thought she would ever do as a vampire. She begged to be set free.

"Angelus, childe… please… let me go…"

A malicious smirk found its way embedded in Angel's face, making it seems like the soul is all but a night's dream. "I never thought I would hear you beg, sire." Angel said, as he wrapped his arms around William, who now stood before him.

"Daddy, should we let her go?" William asked innocently, but the mischievous glint in his eyes opposed the innocence in his voice.

Angel mocked thinking for a second then shifted to his demon façade. "Nope… oh and my beloved sire, DO NOT CALL ME ANGELUS. I haven't been that demon since William appeared in our lives."

Darla's eyes pleaded to be released, her whole body now getting weaker and she could feel some parts of her insides starting to burn. It wasn't long before she turned to dust. Angelus was everything to her, he was the only one she sired because one, she was always at her sire's side to seek childer, and two, Liam caught her eyes when she was hunting for a lifetime companion when the master decided to hibernate and that he was the only one childe that she had, that she would ever need.

Angel knew that Darla was already starting to feel the burn, he knew that by experience. Darla once punished him for his insolence when he was a younger vampire. And when he had gotten a little older, he tried it on their minions and found out that once the burning starts, it's either stake the vampire to spare him the internal burning, give him blood to survive, or let him die there slowly and painfully.

"Remember this Darla, you punished me with this before." Angel growled then smiled mischievously.

The burns were slowly showing through Darla's body, her flesh slowly burning and the room is slowly filling up with the acrid scent of burnt flesh. William stood rooted to the ground, since he went with Angel, he had never seen a vampire burn like this, though Angel had told him about those kinds of deaths.

"A death that painful is always heroic, sire. You taught me that. After a long time, sire, I can finally give back the favor." Angel grinned evilly and took a chair and placed it a few feet away from his bed, lowering himself down on it and pulling William on his lap, he started again, "You know sire through all the fucked ups you've put me through, I still can't believe I've gotten stronger than you in less than five centuries. You used to tell me that only when I reach the age of 400 something will I be strong enough to take you, but look at us, look at me." Angel tightened his hold on William who remained silent, "I'm stronger than you and I am powerful. And look at that, William, my darling boy had the strength to take you and actually knock you unconscious."

"Angel…" Darla moaned as she turned to dust, leaving just the manacles. The last thing she saw was her favored childe kissing the vampire that she hates with passion.

"Angel, I still don't understand why you always refuse to meet up with me and they guys." Buffy whined.

They were in the library with Angel sitting on the stairs and Buffy standing before him with her hands on her hips. It was another meeting, a few weeks ago, the vampire attacks had lessen dramatically, and as of the moment, only a few vampires were seen hunting and there were very suspicious movements in their demonic community.

"I still don't get why we have dead boy here." Xander said, not really liking that the blood sucking vampire is with them there.

"He's here because we need him and I want him here, Xander!" Buffy said defiantly, turning her back to Angel who was sitting there and reading another demonic book, and facing Xander with a scowl on her face.

"But.."

Their argument was cut off by Giles, "Enough Children! It is not the time to be discussing whether Angel is supposed to be here or not." Walking towards the vampire, Giles took the book from him and handed him another book.

"Read that. I've read about your history, and I know that you are very well acquainted with the Romanians." Giles said smirking when he saw Angel flinch.

Suddenly a loud roar could be heard and a blonde vampire dressed in black shirt and black jeans, along with heavy leather jacket and biker boots burst through the door with his game face on and growling. Immediately the teens moved back into defense mode.

"William, stop it." Angel calmly said.

Glaring at the mortals, he shifted to his human face and said, "It's Spike for you lot." Before walking over to Angel and sitting beside him on the stairs and draping one leg over Angel's right leg.

"I told you to stay at home." Angel said as the mortals moved back to their previous places giving a wary glance over the two vampires.

"Angel who is that?" Buffy said, her voice holding a twinge of anger towards the blonde vampire.

Angel didn't bother to look up from the book that he was reading as he answered the slayer's answer. "My Childe, William the Bloody."

As soon as William's whole name was mentioned, they all heard a gasp from Giles.

"Giles, what is it?" Buffy asked, curious as to why he would react that way to the name.

"That… That was... he is... "

"In the watcher's council, he was the infamous vampire that kills his prey with a steel spike." Angel said, as he placed one hand on William's knee and looked at every single one in the room with yellow eyes before adding, "And none of you is going to lay a finger on him."

By this time, Giles has finally gotten his bearing and added, "William," getting a glare from the said vampire, he cleared his throat and repeated again, "Spike belonged to the infamous Aurelian Clan which composed of four vampires. Angelus, or Angel as we now call him, Darla, Angelus' sire, Drusilla, Angelus' childe and Spike, the youngest of the family. They have another member but he disappeared a few years before Spike was born, so to speak, in the family."

"Darla's dust." William said as he leaned closer to Angel.

"W-what?" Giles was shocked, "I-It's impossible; I just heard that she was among the walking a few days ago and she was just seen lurking around last night."

"Everything's possible under the sun… or the moon, watcher. You of all people should know that." William said just as Angel wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him on his lap.

"Darling boy, do not taunt the people we are helping." Angel whispered.

"Why should I? You're helping them, not me and they taunted you first. And the slutty slayer is flirting with you all the time. Last night when you got home, you stink of her and you even kissed her!" William was grinning internally when he saw Buffy flinch and the people around Buffy stared at her in shock.

"Isn't that right, slayer? You're hoping in your pretty little heart that Angel would make a move on you, that somehow he might be attracted to you, right?" William said, with a feral glint in his eyes.

"William it's enough." Angel cut in.

Buffy was near to tears now as Xander asked her, "Is it true, Buffy? You kissed him? When?"

"Ooh! The whelp is attracted to the slayer?!" William again grinned evilly, "You know, whelp, you can get her attention if you turn into either a 'man', which I doubt or you could be a vampire, strong and fast, which is something that you're not."

Pinching William on the sides, Angel gritted his teeth, "William enough, I don't want you getting into unnecessary fights."

Pouting, William pushed himself off of his lover and stood up straight, giving every one a good glare. Then settling his eyes on a particular red head. "You" he pointed, "You're William Rosenberg, right?"

Willow nodded, almost shaking with fear.

"Don't worry love, I won't hurt ya." William moved towards her and whispered, "I'm quite thankful that you're helping me daddy to merge his demon with his soul." And then when he backed off, he leaned down and kissed her forehead then said, "Good night everyone and don't ever taunt Angel, or else it'll be the last thing you would be doing."

Walking out of the room with his leather coat giving the effects, William left the place.

"Angel, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Buffy looked at Angel with her puppy eyes, pleading.

"I really have to go." Angel turned to move when he felt hands on his elbows.

Buffy reached out and pulled Angel by his elbows, planning for another kiss. Though, it's not successful this time because a particularly blonde vampire came to view.

"Stealin' a kiss from daddy again, slayer? You know it's bad to be stealing!"

"What are you doing here, Will?" Angel asked as he wrenched his arm out of the slayer's hand.

"I thought to come and check on my daddy, is that wrong?" William said, defiance showing in his eyes.

This time Buffy took a deep breath, if this dumb blonde vampire keeps on making appearances like this, she'll never be able to make her moves on the older vampire. "Listen here, you dumb blonde!"

"Ooh, talking about yourself, slayer, it's not a good sign." William chuckled.

Letting out an irritated hiss, Buffy continued, "I don't know what your problem is, but if I'm attracted to Angel, and he's attracted to me, then it's none of your business, you little blonde punk rock-reject!"

"Oh, you must have hit your head on a tomb stone or something slayer, cause you're definitely delusional!"

Buffy was about to retort when William raised a hand to her face and continued, "First off, it's only you, slayer who is attracted to Angel, not the other way around. And as for your little hopes of being together with him, keep on dreaming, little girl. There's no way in hell will there be any Buffy the slayer and Angel the souled vampire love story!"

Buffy turned to look at Angel for some support of even an acknowledgement, but all she got was a stoic face and cold eyes.

"A-A-Angel…"

Somewhere in the cemetery, in an empty crypt, Willow was reciting the last parts of the demon-soul unification that Angel had given her. As she mumbled the last words a sudden burst of light flashed throughout the crypt and on the other side of the place, Angel feel on to his knees. His eyes shining gold.

"Angel!" William dropped to his knees immediately to catch Angel, who after the flash of light lost consciousness.

"What did you do to him?!" Buffy yelled at William.

William growled at the slayer, his eyes flashing gold as he lifted Angel into his arms and walked away.

"Where are you taking him?!"

William ignored him.

In the meantime, Willow was smiling or rather grinning madly after the burst of light. Her hair, jet black, her eyes the same.

"Now I'm not just a witch. I'm something powerful!"

END


End file.
